


being here with me, being there with you

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Platonic Relationships, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: "You know, he knocked my virgin ass up behind your job," Hansol says all too casually, almost making Seungkwan choke on his latte as they wait outside Chan's World History final."Don't say that shit to me," Seungkwan says. Now he can never look at that alley of street cats and broken up pizza boxes the same way ever again.





	being here with me, being there with you

**Author's Note:**

> dont like, dont read
> 
> ive been thinking about chansol a lot recently idk

 

Seungkwan figures there are worst things he could walk in on then his extremely pregnant best friends doing deep lunges their dorm room, completely naked, might he add. When he was rooming with Soonyoung he once witnessed him licking chocolate sauce off Jun's bare arm while Celine Dion played in the background, so yeah, this definitely isn’t the weirdest thing.

 Hansol looks up at him, nose crinkled in discomfort and tells him,

"This kid wants me dead,"

Seungkwan snorts and throws down the bag of Junior Mints and grape seltzer Hansol had been craving down on the desk.

"Does it actually help?" He sits down on his bed and grabs his phone off the charger, reuniting with it after his ten-minute trip to the convenience store. Its only charged up to thirty percent. Tragic.

Hansol nods after a moment, distracted. "It's the only way to get him to sleep." He dips down into a deep step that gives Seungkwan a view of everything and more. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Seungkwan has seen Hansol naked more times in the last nine months then he's willing to admit, so he’s very unaffected by the sight.

That kid is weird as hell, Seungkwan thinks, if he was a baby trapped inside another human’s flesh prison, he wouldn’t want them to be moving around while he’s trying to sleep. But Hansol is right. After a few minutes the baby starts kicking at his ribcage and he can finally put his clothes back on and go back to writing his final essay for his Comp 2 class.

"Need anything else?" Seungkwan asks, rolling onto his stomach. He hears Hansol tare open the box of Junior Mints and the sizzling of the opened seltzer.

"No," Hansol says, glancing at the clock that read 2:03 am. "Thanks, Kwannie." He reaches over and turns off the light so Seungkwan can sleep, box of minty candy balanced on his tummy.

"No problem," Seungkwan says, half asleep by the start of it and in dreamland by the end.

...

Seungkwan is a good friend. No, not just a good friend. He's a good best friend. And good best friends don’t ask too many questions when they know they shouldn’t. When Hansol tells him he’s pregnant and he asks who the other father is, Hansol looks at him, tells him he doesn’t need to know, and Seungkwan just accepts it, because that’s what good friends are supposed to do. Right?

"Who the hell is the kids father?" Seungkwan pipes up one day, bored of staring at the popcorn ceiling as the hot air from the summer heat wafts into their room. Their AC is busted, because of course it fucking is, and Hansol is laying in nothing in his underwear across their two beds, Seungkwan on the floor because he’d much rather be there then having a sweaty and irritable Hansol rolling around next to him.

Seungkwan isn’t really expecting an answer, he asks out of some kind of annoyed curiosity that’s caused by the heat and the fact there’s nothing else for him to do.

"Chan," Hansol says, and yeah, okay, that shocks the hell out of him. Partly because he didn’t think Hansol would answer him, and partly because he can’t imagine Lee Chan having it in him to knock someone up.

"Does he know?" Seungkwan asks, sitting up on his elbow to look at Hansol, who fans himself with a magazine that he grabbed from the dorm lobby. It looks like it was printed before either of them was even born. He gets up and snatches the magazine out of Hansol’s hand, grabbing his hand fan and directing it at his best friends face instead.

"Thanks." Hansol mumbles and closes his eyes.

"Solie," Seungkwan says.

"Yeah?"

"Does he know?"

Hansol is quiet for a moment. He nibbles on his bottom lip, and then picks at it with his fingers before he lowers it down to the top of his stomach and sighs. "Nah, never told him."

"Hansol, what the fuck?"

"I've been wobbling around all over campus for months and he knows we fucked at the start of the year. I figured if he wanted anything to do with them he would say something." Hansol shrugs and rubs his hands over his belly. "It’s okay," Hansol says, more to his baby then to himself or to Seungkwan. "We don’t need anyone else anyways."

"Maybe he thought it was someone else’s," Seungkwan says, halfheartedly.

"Whatever," Hansol says. "I don’t really care." But Seungkwan can tell that he obviously does care and turns off the fan, putting it down back on his desk.

"You want me to talk to him for you?" Seungkwan asks. Hansol doesn’t answer, just traces little shapes into the stretched skin of his stomach. "You’re gonna pop any day now, he should probably know at least a few days before the kid comes out of you."

"Yeah," Hansol agrees, a few minutes later, and Seungkwan hums, running his fingers through Hansol’s hair as they both try to ignore the heat.

...

"You know, he knocked my virgin ass up behind your job," Hansol says all too casually, almost making Seungkwan choke on his latte as they wait outside Chan's World History final. 

"Don’t say that shit to me," Seungkwan says. Now he can never look at that aisle of street cats and broken up pizza boxes the same way ever again. He would wonder where he was supposed to take his smoke breaks now if he hadn’t had to quit because of Hansol. Even if he only did it outside, it stuck to his clothes and could make him and the baby sick. Honestly, the shit you give up for your friends. Though a part of him knows it’s for the best anyways.

"It’s true though," Hansol says, smiling in a way that Seungkwan hasn’t seen in a while, his gums showing and his eyes all sparkly, the way he likes to see his best friend look. "You had to close for the night and we ended up doing it while we were waiting for you."

"Shit, I remember that." Seungkwan laughs, leaning his head back. “Was it any good?”

Hansol takes a sip of his frozen hot chocolate because Seungkwan makes sure he doesn’t drink any coffee. “Yeah,” and there’s that smile again. “It was good.”

Seungkwan glances down at Hansols stomach. “I would hope so for the result.”

Hansol shoves him and he laughs so hard he almost trips. But then the door is opens and Chan walks out, and Seungkwan moves in on him before Hansol can tell him to relax.

“You and me, kid,” Seungkwan says, wrapping an arm around Chan’s shoulders. “We’re going to go on a walk and have a little chat.”

“Can you not sound like you’re gonna kill him?” Hansol asks their backs and Seungkwan waves over his shoulder at him without looking.

…

Hansol is shockingly calm when his water breaks. Though maybe its only because he has Seungkwan to be compared to, because his best friend starts screaming like someone just chopped his arm off as soon as it happens and doesn’t stop until they get to the hospital.

“Where is that brat?” Seungkwan asks, pacing the length of Hansol’s room. Hansol has his feet up in stirrups and a nurse between his legs checking how dilated he is, so all he can really do is roll his eyes and tell the nurse he’s sorry for his friend.

Chan comes in ten minutes later and screams when Seungkwan tackles him to the ground, asking him why he wasn’t there sooner even though Hansol is only a few centimeters dilated. Hansol is more annoyed that he’s going to have to listen to them go back and forth all night long than he is that a watermelon is trying to force itself out of his ass.

He just hopes he doesn’t piss on the delivery table. He saw all the videos, he doesn’t want that for himself. He’d appreciate it if all of his organs and muscles could keep their shit together while he’s trying to push his little gremlin out of his body.

“I don’t even take Professor Kim’s class, so I wasn’t even the one who stole your pack of Hubba Bubba, okay, you little bitch?”

It’s going to be one long fucking night.

…

Hansol and his son both scream at the top of their lungs as he enters the world. The baby because he’s being forced out of his warm and free apartment and Hansol because Seungkwan apparently thinks it’s a good time to take selfies. Its fucking not. Chan winces but allows Hansol to keep cutting the circulation off in his fingers as he gives the last push. Hansol shoves Seungkwan’s phone away from him one last time and sits up the best he can so he can watch as his baby is cleaned and swaddled up in the corner of the room. Hansol tells the doctor that he doesn’t want either of those idiots to cut the umbilical cord as soon as she came up so that’s already handled by the time one of the nurses is handing him over and he cradles the little thing against his chest, tearing up when he blinks up at Hansol curiously.

“He’s so beautiful,” Hansol whispers.

“He looks like an alien,” Seungkwan comments.

“Alright, get him out.”

…

“So, we’re naming him Seungkwan Jr, right?” Seungkwan says, tossing a pretzel into his mouth as he watches Hansol feed the baby.

“Fight me,” Chan offers.

“Name the time and place,” Seungkwan says.

“His name is Haneul.” Hansol tells them, giggling to himself when his baby falls asleep while eating.

“Kinda close to your name, buddy, I don’t know, Seungkwan Jr still sounds nice.”

“He came from my womb, he gets named whatever I want to name him.” Hansol says, not even bothering to look up from the precious sight of his son waking up and returning to nursing.

“Fair enough,” Seungkwan and Chan both say.

Chan gets up from his seat and stretches. “Hungry?” Chan asks Hansol, who shakes his head in reply.

“I’m going to get coffee, I’ll be back,” Chan tells Hansol, and leans down to kiss Hansol on the lips, Hansol returning the kiss eagerly.

“That’s new,” Seungkwan says once the door closes behind Chan.

Hansol shrugs, but he can’t hide his smile from Seungkwan even if he wanted to. “We’re giving it a try,” Hansol says. “You know, for him.”

Its more than that, Seungkwan knows, because with Hansol theres always something more, but he doesn’t say anything, because that’s what good best friends do, right? He’ll press on it more when the time is right.

“Hey Kwannie?” Hansol says, looking down at Haneul once again.

“Yeah?”

Hansol kisses his son’s hand and then looks up at Seungkwan, a soft smile on his face. “Thanks for being there, you know, for him, and for me.”

Seungkwan returns his smile. “There’s no where else I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


End file.
